


Closer

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [19]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Constantine (TV) RPF, Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: John can really be insatiable.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this just because. 
> 
> The fic song is Closer by Nine Inch Nails.

 

Your knuckles are white, fingers curled around the brass headboard as you hold on tightly. Body drenched in sweat, you shake uncontrollably, bouncing back along with John’s thrusts. 

He’s panting in your ear, hands gripping your waist. “Gonna come for me again, love?” he grunts. 

Beyond words, it takes you a few seconds to respond. Your head falls back onto his shoulder, and suddenly his hand comes up to grip your throat, squeezing lightly. “ _ John! _ ” you moan. 

It's all too much, you've already come so many times, you've lost count. Your thighs are drenched, as are the sheets bunched under your knees. Two fingers suddenly press hard on your clit and you're way too sensitive. You can’t take it. 

Thrashing against him, you knock his hand away. “Too...much!” you gasp. “Please don't.”

John immediately backs off, grinding with you instead of thrusting. It helps, though you're still practically raw from going at it for so long. His hand finds purchase on your stomach, fingers splayed across your flesh, slightly digging in as his control slips. 

Spots darken your vision, and the pleasure builds faster and faster until your painful release is forced out of you by your body's need to come. 

John feels your spasms, groans when you call his name, and allows himself to finally stop holding back. Hips jerking erratically, John comes with a shout, crushing you to his chest.

The last of your strength gives out and you collapse in his arms, body overcome with tremors.

John hums, nuzzling your hair as he cups your chin and turns your face up towards his own. Without a word, he kisses you deeply, tongue invading your mouth to wickedly stroke yours.

You whimper, powerless to do anything other than lay there and sloppily kiss back. When he finally withdraws, you open your bleary eyes and are greeted with a pleased smirk.

“Bloody hell I missed you,” John growls, going in for another kiss.

Knowing his insatiable nature won't stop on its own, you turn your head so he catches your cheek. “Give me a minute, man,” you scold. “I can't even move.”

John gives a breathless laugh, and shifts to lay you down on the bed. Your body sags with relief, then screams in protest as your overworked muscles are stretched.

“Dear god, you've broken me,” you lament as John collapses against your side. “I can see I've been missed.”

“Mmm, very much so,” John purrs, trailing his fingers up and down your arm. 

He cups one of your breasts and bends his head, wrapping his lips around the stiff peak. Without hesitation you slap him lightly in the side of his head.

“No touching! Everything hurts!” you exclaim.

John chuckles and backs off, sliding an arm around your waist and pulling you in close. “How much time do we have?” he mumbles sleepily. 

“Enough,” you say with a soft sigh. “I don't have anywhere to be for a while.”

“Good! We'll have a bit of a kip and go again,” John declares.

You snort. “So optimistic when it comes to sex,” you say.

You can feel John's smile against your neck as he snuggles in closer. “Cos I know you, love,” he says. “Don't act like you aren't just as keen as I am.”

“The heart is willing, the flesh is incredibly sore and exhausted.”

“Sleep then,” John says, placing a kiss on your collarbone. “It's damn near mornin’ already.”

Sure enough, you can see the light of dawn slowly creeping over the cityscape outside your window. Spent and beyond tired, you shift slightly to get comfortable, drop your arm around John, and pass out immediately. 

The next thing you know, you feel the tip of a wet tongue sliding up your spine and a heavy cock resting on your ass. Groaning, you remove your head out from under your pillow.

“We said sleep,” you grunt.

“We  _ have  _ been sleeping, love,” John's voice is rough, indicating he's telling the truth. “All day in fact. Look.”

You crane your neck around and glance out the window, where you can clearly see the sun setting. At some point while sleeping you had rolled onto your stomach and are currently tangled in your warm bedsheets. Speaking of your stomach, it gives an angry growl, but you ignore it when you feel John's cock nudge you persistently. 

“So it would seem,” you grin, stretching luxuriously underneath him, pressing against his erection in the process.

John grunts, sliding his hands between your thighs. There's no pain when he strokes your slit this time. Most of the soreness has dissipated, leaving you eager for more sex. Or to be accurate, more sex with John.

Because only John Constantine can make you feel this wanted and sexy, even when you know you look like hell after sleeping all day. 

You present yourself with a moan, spreading your legs so John can see just how ready you are. He gives your ass a loud slap, making you jump, before he pushes his cock in all the way to the hilt.

You swear and arch your back, smiling slightly as he automatically slides a pillow under your hips. 

The gentleness is gone after that. John drapes himself along your back, thrusting deeply into you. It doesn't take long for him to set a steady, albeit rough pace. Like before, rather than thrusting he grinds into your heat, pinning you to the bed. One hand covers yours, fingers slotting between yours effortlessly. 

You move along with him as best you can, your pleasure increasing as time drags on. He doesn't need to touch you this time; the edge of the pillow rubs against your clit and it's enough stimulation to wringe yet another orgasm from your tired body. 

“I wanna feel you in my mouth,” you gasp as John bites down on your shoulder. “Johnny, let me taste you. Please?”

John moans, pulling away abruptly. You're flipped onto your back, finally able to see your disheveled lover staring down at you. He's panting heavily, a red flush across his pale sweaty skin. As he pulls the condom off, you can see his hands are shaking, his body reaching its limits just as yours has. 

He crawls up you, settling his knees on either side of your head as you take his cock into your mouth. 

Now he's the one grabbing the headboard, swearing when your hands seize that firm ass of his, forcing him deeper down your throat. He's already close, so hard yet smooth against your tongue it makes you double your efforts.

John groans your name, head falling back. “Oh, love!  _ Fuck _ , take it, love,” he growls. “M’gonna come in your mouth.”

He does, hard. You take almost all of it, feeling some leak out down your cheek. John abruptly withdraws, leaving a line down your chin as well. He drops down and licks it away, sharing his own taste when he kisses you enthusiastically. 

You kiss him back, holding him so close he's molds along your frame. “Let's never leave this bed,” you say between nips and licks.

John grins into your kisses. “Fine by me, love.”


End file.
